Abrázame
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: Phineas recibe una terrible noticia lo cual lo hace querer hablar con Isabella, inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre only Phinbella and a little of Ferbeli ¿no les gusta? ¡no lean!


**Abrázame**

Era un día normal en Danville y en las vidas de los dos inventores más jóvenes del sitio, nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher osea Phineas y Ferb. Estaban bajo el árbol de siempre acompañados por su ornitorrinco mascota, el pequeño Perry, los dos hermanos pensaban que hacer en ese nuevo día de verano, mientras ellos hacían eso Candace conversaba animadamente por celular con su amiga Stacy, cada cual estaba ocupado en sus asuntos y aunque ellos no lo sabían pasaba algo mas importante en la sala, Linda y Lawrence tenían una plática muy seria.

¿Y qué haremos cuando los chicos se enteren? ¡Toda su vida está aquí en Danville! Candace está con Jeremy, Phineas y Ferb con sus amigos, todos los que conocemos son de Danville-exclamó Linda, se la veía preocupada

Pero piensa que sería una gran oportunidad para los chicos para ti y para mí, esto no se repetirá-trató de negociar Lawrence

Mira… se los diremos en el almuerzo, solo espero no tener que decir te lo dije-comentó Linda derrotada, a la hora del almuerzo toda la familia estaba reunida, de pronto Linda decidió romper el silencio

Chicos, les tenemos noticias, a su padre lo aceptaron en un trabajo muy bueno, dar conferencias a través del mundo-empezó Linda.

Genial, felicidades papá-comentó Phineas, pero había algo que no le gustaba, sentía un cierto aire de negatividad-¿Qué ocurre?

Sin embargo-prosiguió Lawrence-deberemos dejar Danville por el lapso de tres años-culminó, Candace soltó la cuchara de la impresión y Phineas y Ferb se quedaron paralizados.

¡¿Qué cosa?-exclamó Candace

Pero papá, nosotros pertenecemos a Danville, aquí crecimos, aquí nos educamos, hemos pasado por mucho-dijo Phineas

Pero piénsenlo, será por poco tiempo y una cosa así no se repetirá-intentó razonar Lawrence, era cierto, trabajos como ese no se daban en los árboles, Phineas lo tomó en cuenta y bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo culpable.

¿Cuándo saldríamos de viaje?-preguntó Phineas aun con su mirada baja

A más tardar pasado mañana-contestó Lawrence, Phineas apretó lo más que podía sus puños y finalmente habló

Yo… ¡yo!... ¡yo acepto ir!-dijo casi en un grito Phineas, todos se asombraron de esto pues Phineas siempre había sido visto como un niño alegre y muy animado pero ahora… se lo veía serio, preocupado y a la vez triste, era imposible de creer que ese que estaba ahí era Phineas Flynn, finalmente Phineas se puso de pie.

Gracias-dijo en un leve susurro, luego de eso salió corriendo, Ferb y Candace se miraron entre sí preocupados y Ferb se puso de pie para salir tras Phineas, Candace se levantó y salió del sitio, seguramente a hablar con Stacy sobre el asunto.

Sabía que esto pasaría-comentó Linda preocupada por su hijo.

Deberemos esperar hasta la cena.

*Con Phineas*

Phineas se sentó bajo el árbol del patio, recogió sus piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos, parecía un niño temeroso, se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho, pero ya no podía retractarse, en eso llegó Ferb y se sentó a su lado, Phineas le miró un momento y bajó la mirada.

Ferb… no me quiero ir pero sería egoísta de mi parte poner mis intereses personales sobre lo que papá desea… esto no se repetirá después de todo-comentó Phineas con su voz quebrada, a Ferb le dolía ver a su hermano así, puso una mano en el hombro del menor, este le sonrió.

Antes de irnos…-habló Ferb-…deberías hablar con Isabella sobre "eso"

… tienes razón… gracias Ferb, pero si no te importa quiero estar solo-pidió Phineas, Ferb asentó y alborotó un poco el cabello del menor en señal de que no debía preocuparse más de la cuenta y se retiró, Phineas miraba pensativamente el cielo y así pasaron las horas, llegó la hora de la cena que fue una situación un tanto incómoda

¿Qué decidieron niños?-preguntó Lawrence de pronto

Iré-dijo simplemente Ferb

Como dije antes iré-comentó Phineas

¿Y tú Candace?-preguntó Linda

Aun cuando sé que extrañaré a Stacy y a Jeremy ustedes son mi familia y acepto ir-dijo Candace

Entonces mañana comenzarán a empacar, tienen tiempo suficiente-comentó Lawrence, al día siguiente Phineas caminaba de un lado para otro con varias cajas hasta que en un extremo de la habitación tenía diez cajas, de las cuales cinco tenían una P y las restantes tenían una F.

De acuerdo, las de Ferb y las mías están apiladas, solo faltan la de los planos y herramientas, de eso se encargará Ferb-se dijo a sí mismo Phineas, pero entonces se sentó a la orilla de la cama, había algo que debía hacer, sacó su celular y marcó un número

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos,_

_No me queda mucho… tiempo a mi favor_

¿Isabella? Ven a mi casa, necesito hablar contigo-comentó Phineas

_De acuerdo, voy para aya_-le respondió Isabella, cuando colgó Phineas empezó a pensar.

_¿Cómo diablos voy a explicarle esto a Isabella? No puedo simplemente decirle algo como "Isabella mañana me voy de Danville por tres años" la destrozaría… y… _-se detuvo, puso su mano izquierda sobre su rostro para deslizarla hasta su cabeza, de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos y a caer por tierra, Phineas las retiró pero estas parecían no tener ganas de detenerse, en ese momento Phineas estaba solo, Ferb había ido a recoger unas herramientas a casa de un par de amigos, y en otras palabras sin los consejos de Ferb… Phineas era vulnerable…

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_

_Es junto a ti mi amor_

En eso oyó el timbre de la puesta y bajó rápidamente, entonces al abrirla se encontró con que era Isabella, se sentía feliz de verla.

Hola Isabella-dijo Phineas-¡mamá, voy a salir!-dijo Phineas

¿Terminaste de empacar?-preguntó Linda desde la cocina, Isabella abrió sus ojos como platos al oír la palabra "empacar", Phineas lo notó

¡Sí, hasta luego!-dijo por último para tomar la mano de Isabella y salir del sitio con ella, Isabella no dijo palabra alguna, se mantuvieron así hasta que llegaron al parque de Danville y una vez ahí Phineas soltó la mano de Isabella y mirándola le dijo.

Isabella… yo… me voy de Danville-al oírle pronunciar estas palabras a Phineas, Isabella sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

¿Qué? Pero no puedes irte-le dijo Isabella

Yo… no quiero irme, pero a papá le dieron un gran trabajo, ¿y que clase de hijo sería si pongo mis intereses personales por sobre lo que quiere papá?-le dijo Phineas, Isabella sabía que tenía razón pero no quería que la persona mas importante en su mundo se fuera.

No quiero que te vallas-le dijo tristemente, Phineas bajó la mirada

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_Y quédate tantito mas, quiero sentirte mía_

_Y abrázame, y abrázame, y abrázame, y abrázame_

De pronto, Phineas levantó la mirada súbitamente al oír que Isabella empezaba a sollozar levemente, fue entonces que para intentar calmarla la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, Isabella se quedó pasmada pero a fin de cuentas aceptó el abrazo.

Lo bueno es…-prosiguió Phineas-que volveremos dentro de tres años

Pero el verano no será lo mismo sin ti y sin Ferb-le reprochó sin dejar de sollozar Isabella, se mantuvieron un gran rato así, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero eso que mas daba, se sentían tan bien, sin embargo era hora de que ambos volvieran a sus casas

Por cierto, necesito que vengas mañana, tengo una cosa que quiero darte, pero no les digas nada a los chicos, no quiero que se enteren por ahora-pidió Phineas algo sonrojado, tras que Isabella dijera que lo prometía ambos regresaron. Al día siguiente, para Isabella fue realmente duro el levantarse de la cama y encarar que ese era el día en el que Phineas iba a dejar Danville, caminó hacia la casa Flynn-Fletcher y entonces entró al patio, vio como todo era cargado a un camión de mudanza, se sentía fatal.

_Hoy me eh dado cuenta que no había sentido_

_Tanto miedo antes que yo no decido_

_Que Dios lo hace mejor_

En eso Phineas notó la presencia de Isabella y fue hasta ella, se lo veía raro, sin contar que estaba muy nervioso

¿Para que querías que viniera Phineas?-le preguntó Isabella, Phineas algo nervioso le respondió.

Es que… quería que tuvieras… esto-dijo dándole una pequeña cajita, Isabella la abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Phineas… ¿esto es…?-preguntó anonadada, Phineas sacó el contenido de la caja y de por debajo de su camisa extrajo algo igual, eran medallones, si los juntabas tenías un hermoso corazón dorado, el de Phineas decía "Isabella" y el de Isabella en cambio decía "Phineas", Phineas le puso el collar y luego sonrió.

Phineas, es hermoso-le dijo emocionada Isabella

Quería que… tuvieras algo para recordarme-le comentó tímidamente Phineas, Isabella le dio un calido abrazo, mientras Phineas abrazaba a Isabella dirigió su vista a Ferb, el cual se estaba dando un dulce y apasionado beso con Elizabeth, no le extrañaba pues Ferb tenía la reputación de ser un hombre de acción no de palabras, además de que era lanzado para todo, salvo para ciertas cosas, sin contar el hecho de que él le había confesado sus sentimientos a Eli el día anterior, pero eso que mas daba, estaba feliz por su hermano, en eso se le acercan tres chicos.

Oye Phineas, supimos que te vas-le comentó Buford, Phineas miró confundido a Isabella

Yo no les dije nada-comentó ella simplemente

Ferb nos contó ayer que fue a casa de Baljeet-respondió Irving

Pues no será por mucho, apenas serán tres años-comentó Phineas, era precisamente esa situación la que quería evitar, mientras que con Ferb, el continuaba su beso con Eli pero algo le incitó a abrir los ojos levemente y pudo ver a los tres chicos que estaban con Phineas e Isabella y a juzgar la expresión de Phineas no eran oportunos, cortó su beso con Elizabeth y le hizo una seña la cual ella entendió, juntos se acercaron a los cinco chicos y tras saludar les dijeron.

Hey parece que la señora Flynn necesita ayuda, ¿nos acompañan?-preguntó cortésmente Eli, los tres chicos asentaron y junto a Eli fueron con la señora Flynn, Ferb se giró hacia Phineas y tras hacerle un guiño disimulado fue con los otros-

_Gracias Ferb_-pensó Phineas aliviado, sin embargo al volver su vista a Isabella se pudo percatar de que ella estaba sonrojada, lo cual hizo que también sus mejillas se calentasen sin ninguna razón.

_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino_

_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino_

_Es junto a ti mi amor_

Phineas yo… quiero decirte algo-le dijo Isabella sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos

¿Qué… qué es?-preguntó Phineas, sentía algo en su estómago.

Yo… ¡Yo!... ¡estoy enamorada de ti Phineas Flynn!-le dijo casi en un grito, Phineas se quedó impactado pero luego sonrió tímidamente.

Yo… también… estoy enamorado de ti-le dijo con algo de dificultad, Isabella se impactó.

¿Cómo? Pero… -Isabella se atoró, no sabía ni que decir.

Es que… cada vez que intentaba hablarte… mi voz se desvanecía… mi mente se nublaba, los proyectos de verano me absorbían tanto que… ¡rayos, soy un tonto!-exclamó Phineas, Isabella le sonrió y en un dudoso pero ágil movimiento le tomó el rostro y condujo sus labios hasta encontrarse con los de ella, Phineas se quedó sin aliento ante dicha acción pero sentía una calidez tan grande que algo lo incitó a continuar con él, aunque ellos no lo sabían, Ferb veía la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era el único que había estado al pendiente de la situación y que lo había presenciado todo, se sentía feliz de ver que su hermano pequeño al fin había madurado, cuando Isabella y Phineas se habían separado ambos sonrieron tímidamente.

Eso… eso fue…-dijo Isabella

Maravilloso-le susurró Phineas, después de un rato de charlar, los chicos fueron con la señora Flynn a tomar algo de limonada, salvo Ferb, Eli, Isabella y Phineas quienes tenían sus propios asuntos que atender, Ferb y Eli estaban contra la pared de la casa, ambos estaban sonrojados y conversaban hasta que alguno de los dos se les ocurriera sostener un beso, y bajo el árbol estaban juntos Phineas e Isabella, estaban en una situación similar a la de la otra pareja, salvo que ellos a veces echaban leves risitas

_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía_

_Y quédate tantito mas, quiero sentirte mía_

_Y abrázame, y abrázame, y abrázame, y abrázame_

Así pasaron el tiempo ambas parejas hasta que llegó el infortunado momento de separarse, las chicas estaban frente a los chicos.

Chicos cuídense-dijo Eli para luego acercárseles y susurrarles a ambos-especialmente porque me enteré que varios villanos los estarán esperando en los sitios que van a visitar

Tranquila Eli, todo estará bien-le dijo Phineas, Eli se separó y les sonrió.

Y espero verlos pronto-dijo Isabella, en eso Ferb se le acercó y le susurró al oído

Tranquila, cuidaré de Phineas, no dejaré que ninguna otra chica se le acerque-le susurró Ferb, Isabella echó una leve risilla y dijo

Está bien, gracias Ferb-le respondió, mientras que Phineas se le acercó a Eli

Tranquila Eli, me aseguraré que Ferb no le ponga los ojos encima a otra chica que no seas tú-prometió Phineas, Eli rió.

Gracias Phineas-le dijo Eli, en eso Linda llamó a ambos hermanos quienes cogieron a la chica que tenían enfrente y les arrebataron un largo y cálido beso

_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido_

_Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos,_

_No me queda mucho… tiempo a mí… favor_

Luego de eso se despidieron y subieron al auto hasta perderse de vista de sus amigos, en el camino la señora Flynn dijo,

Valla, veo que Phineas se ha vuelto todo un casanovas-comentó divertida Linda, Phineas se sonrojó ante el comentario.

¡Mamá!-exclamó sonrojado Phineas

Y Ferb tampoco se queda atrás-comentó Lawrence

¡Hey!-exclamó Ferb, Linda, Lawrence y Candace rieron de buena gana mientras los hermanos se quedaron en silencio sonrojados.

*Cinco años después*

Así es, habían pasado dos años mas de los que habían prometido Phineas y Ferb, a través de los pasillos del instituto de Danville caminaba con un gran paso una chica de cabello negro, su cabello le daba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, en sus brazos llevaba unos cuantos libros, su blusa era de color púrpura y sus pantalones eran negros y de mezclilla, llevaba puestos unos converse que eran cubiertos por el pantalón y un lazo en la cabeza, todos los chicos la miraban de forma pervertida y eso hacía que ella rodara los ojos, siguió caminando mientras pensaba en algo que acababa de pasar.

*-*-*-*-Flash back*-*-*-*-

Ya te dije que no-decía la chica

Por favor Isabella, sabes que ese idiota no volverá-le decía aquel chico.

Claro que Phineas volverá y no te permito que hables así de él Brandom-le dijo Isabella

A por favor, si de verdad piensa volver ¿Por qué no lo ah hecho ya?-preguntó sarcásticamente, Isabella gruñó.

No es no-dijo finalmente para irse del sitio

*-*-*-*-Fin del flash back*-*-*-*-

Finalmente tocó el timbre y ella iba pensando en su querido Phineas, hace tanto que no sabía de él y lo extrañaba demasiado, no había tenido ningún novio durante el tiempo en el que él había estado ausente, no le agradaba la idea aun cuando sus amigas le decían que lo olvidase, pero ella seguía en pie con su creencia de que un día volvería.

_No veo la hora de colgar mi saco en tu ropero_

_No veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir_

_No veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños_

_Y me des fe, pensando en ti_

De pronto algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien la había jalado del brazo, ella se asustó pero luego se enojó al ver quien era.

Brandom, déjame en paz, no es no-le repitió Isabella

Por favor, sabes que debemos estar juntos-le dijo el chico en actitud arrogante.

¡Suéltame!-exclamó Isabella tratando de zafarse pero no tenía éxito, sin embargo de pronto apareció un chico con una gabardina sencilla y un sombrero café.

Ella te dijo que la soltaras-le dijo el chico misterioso.

¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer?-preguntó Brandom con desafío.

Yo soy…-hace una pausa para poner una mano en su gabardina y la otra en su sombrero, de un tirón se quitó ambos objetos dejando asombrados a ambos chicos, Isabella sin embargo sonrió mientras un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el chico tenía cabello rojo, una sudadera naranja con amarilla, un pantalón color azul profundo y tenis azules con detalles blancos y tenía a juzgar por su apariencia 14 años aproximadamente-… soy Phineas Flynn, y creo que soy el novio de la chica a la que sostienes, así que te doy a la de tres para soltarla… uno…

Si no ¿Qué me harás?-preguntó con desafío Brandom, Phineas levantó su segundo dedo.

… dos…-continuó él.

No me asustas Flynn-le dijo Brandom, Phineas sonrió desafiante y levantando su tercer dedo finalmente dijo.

… tres… -dijo para caminar hacia él calmado, tomó la mano del otro para torcerla hasta que por obligación soltó a Isabella, entonces Phineas deslizó su pie hasta tumbar a Brandom boca abajo y torcer su brazo hacia atrás.

Por esta vez te la dejo pasar, pero si te sorprendo lastimando de nuevo a mí chica te va a pesar-amenazó para soltarlo, ante la situación Brandom se vio obligado a salir del sitio rápidamente, entonces Isabella se lanzó a abrazar a Phineas llorando.

_No veo la hora de contarte algún secreto_

_No veo la hora de explicarte quien soy yo_

_Y recuperar los momentos que perdimos_

_En el camino, solos tú y yo_

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente estás aquí!-exclamó contenta, Phineas la abrazó.

Me alegra volver, hey has cambiado mucho-le comentó en el buen sentido.

¿Te gusta como luzco?-preguntó Isabella separándose de él para posar.

Te vez muy hermosa-le dijo Phineas con una amplia sonrisa

Tú también has cambiado muchísimo, no pareces el de antes-le dijo Isabella mirándolo de pies a cabeza, fijándose sobre todo su cabello rojo que ahora era un poco mas largo, Phineas se cruzó de brazos con una expresión divertida

¿O sea que antes me veía mejor?-cuestionó divertido

Claro que no, te vez mucho mas guapo que antes-comentó con sus mejillas sonrojadas Isabella, fue entonces que fue sorprendida por un beso por parte del chico de cabello rojo

Durante estos años extrañé hacer eso-le comentó Phineas con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

Lo que me recuerda, ¿Por qué se tardaron dos años mas de los acordados?-preguntó Isabella, Phineas se rascó la oreja para decir

Interesante historia, pues originalmente le ofrecieron un contrato a papá justo antes de que acabaran las conferencias a nivel mundial, el contrato duraba en cambio cuatro años, papá aceptó y simplemente nos mantuvimos viajando pero papá sabía que ni Candace, ni Ferb ni yo éramos felices cambiando de sitio en sitio así que como candace ya tiene 20 años nos permitió volver a Danville con ella y al saberlo Candace nos jaló al primer avión que estuvo disponible para acá, tú sabes, así podría ver a Jeremy mas pronto y charlar con Stacy-le explicó Phineas

Que alivio, no sé que habría hecho si no te hubiera visto por otros dos largos años mas-le dijo Isabella mientras lo abrazaba.

Ven, vamos a casa-sugirió Phineas, ella asentó y emprendieron el viaje hablando de cosas triviales.

_Tengo tanto para darte un beso en libertad_

_Un abrazo por la noche un cuento que te haga soñar_

_Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer _

_Amor contigo, yo quiero aprender_

Elizabeth estaba en medio de una misión pero lo malo era que no podía perder de vista a quienes la perseguían y se sentía muy cansada como para pelear, corría desesperadamente por las calles de Danville, de pronto en una calle tropezó con un chico que llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero café, se disculpó sin dejar de correr y aquel chico vio a un par de hombres que venían detrás, entonces aun cuando no se le podía ver el rostro se podía ver que en él se dibujó una sonrisa, por su lado Elizabeth seguía corriendo hasta que tropezó y cayó al suelo, los hombres le dieron alcance.

Fallé-comentó amargamente en voz baja, los hombres se acercaban cuando del techo de una casa cayó aquel chico con el que había tropezado antes, este se puso en frente de Elizabeth y de pronto dijo.

Pero si son las ratas del Doctor "Kevin"-dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre pronunciado.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes del doctor Destructicón?-preguntó uno de los dos, el chico puso una mano sobre su gabardina y otra sobre el sombrero y de un tirón se los quitó dejando ver a un chico de cabello verde, sudadera negra, pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse, su expresión no denotaba emoción alguna, Elizabeth sonrió emocionada.

Un gusto volverlos a ver-comentó Ferb, miró a los tipos y uno a uno fue dejándolos fuera de combate, finalmente sacó a Eli de aquí.

Ferb, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo-exclamó dándole un fuerte abrazo, Ferb lo acepto.

¿Acaso dudaste de que volvería?-habló por fin, su voz era aun todavía mas grave que antes pero se oía tan sincero que hacía que las mejillas de Eli se calentaran, las palabras estaban de mas, llegaron al patio Flynn-Fletcher y lo primero que hizo Ferb fue ponerla contra el árbol del patio, hizo que una de las manos de Eli quedara al nivel de su cabeza para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, ahí le dio un romántico beso que hacía que las piernas de Eli temblaran, en eso en el patio entraron Phineas e Isabella y ambos echaron una leve risilla, es decir ahora que Ferb tenía 16 y Eli 15 era lógico que para dos chicos de 14 años como lo son Phineas e Isabella pensaran que ahora era amor de adultos, Ferb cortó el beso a lo cual Eli aprovechó para saludar

Hola Phineas, un tiempo sin vernos-dijo Eli entre jadeos, el beso la había dejado sin aire.

Hola Eli, has crecido bastante-le dijo Phineas divertido

Tu también, tu cabello está mas largo-le comentó con su respiración ya mas relajada-oigan ahora que volvieron ¿Por qué no hacemos un concierto con las mejores canciones de las bandas, solo entre conocidos-sugirió Eli

La idea no es mala, Ferb ya se que haremos hoy-dijo Phineas, Ferb asentó, esa tarde el concierto inició

¡Damas y caballeros las Ferbats, soy Phineas y él es Ferb y vamos a cantarles!

_**Phineas:**__ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! _

_**Candace/**__**Ferbettes**__**:**__ That's what my baby says! _

_**Phineas:**__ Mow-mow-mow! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ And my heart starts pumping! _

_**Phineas:**__ Chicka-Chicka Choo Wap! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ Never gonna stop! _

_**All:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! _

_**Phineas:**__ My baby's got her own way of talking, _

_Whenever she says something sweet. _

_And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', _

_Though my vocabulary's incomplete!_

_I know it may sound confusing, _

_**Ferbettes:**__ Ooh!_

_**Phineas:**__ Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! _

_But I never feel like I'm losing, _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ Losing!_

_**Phineas:**__ When I take the time to translate! _

_**All:**__ Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout! _

_**Phineas:**__ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! _

_**Ferbettes:**__ That's what my baby says! _

_**Phineas:**__ Mow-mow-mow! _

_**Ferbettes:**__ And my heart starts pumping! _

_**Phineas:**__ (Oh) Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! _

_**Ferbettes:**__ Never gonna stop! _

_**All:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! _

_**Phineas:**__ Well I don't know what to do! _

_**Candace:**__ I don't know what to do. _

_**Phineas:**__ But I think I'm getting through! _

_**Candace:**__ I think I'm getting through. _

_**Phineas:**__ 'Cause when I say I love you... _

_**Ferbettes:**__ When I say I love you! _

_**Phineas:**__ She says, "I Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too!" _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! _

_**Phineas:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too! _

_**Phineas:**__ Don't need a dictionary! _

_**Phineas:**__ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ That's what my baby says! _

_**Phineas:**__ Mow-mow-mow! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ And my heart starts pumping! _

_**Phineas:**__ Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ Never gonna stop! _

_**All:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! _

_**Phineas:**__ I said, a-Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ That's what my baby says! _

_**Phineas:**__ Mow-mow-mow! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ And my heart starts pumping! _

_**Phineas:**__ Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap! _

_**Candace/Ferbettes:**__ Never gonna stop! _

_**All:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! _

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! _

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means... _

_That I love you baby, baby, baby! _

_**Ferb:**__ Baby-baby-baby-baby. _

_**All:**__ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! _

A continuación de eso hizo aparición en escena los Baljeatles y esta vez Baljeet demostró que había crecido no solo físicamente si no que su voz también había cambiado

_**Baljeet**__**:**__Pardon me! I want to try something!__  
Oh yeah! I have got something to say! I have been burned by vague lesson plans and a free-floating curriculum!  
I like my rules, baby, etched in stone, 'cause you know I am going to stick to them!  
__**Baljeet and **__**Phineas**__: Can I get a syllabus, a little discipline? Judge me on a scale from A to F!  
You wasted all my time learning how to rhyme, then left me hangin' from a treble clef! _

_**Baljeet**__: Somebody give me a grade!  
__**Phineas and **__**Ferb**__: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!)  
__**Baljeet**__: I need the man keeping me down!  
Somebody give me a grade!  
__**Phineas and Ferb**__: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!)  
__**Baljeet**__: Is there a red pen in this town?  
Somebody give me a grade!  
__**Phineas and Ferb**__: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!)  
__**Baljeet**__: I already said it, I need that extra credit today!  
__**Phineas and Ferb**__: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!)  
__**Baljeet**__: And make it an A! _

_**Baljeet**__: Oh, I am so upset!  
I am stone cold, honor roll,  
I won't be told how to vent!  
__**Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet**__: I won't cry or sigh, I'm here to testify,  
Up with the establishment! _

_**Baljeet**__: My parents understand me, for conformity inside of me which I can help the system out!  
I ain't gonna waste my summer taking beatings from my drummer,  
Put a mic in front of me and I'll shout! _

_Give me a grade!  
_

_**Phineas and Ferb**__: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!) _

_**Baljeet**__: You know I'm gonna wreck the curve!  
Somebody give me a grade!  
__**Phineas and Ferb**__: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!)  
__**Baljeet**__: The only letter I deserve!  
Somebody give me a grade!  
__**Phineas and Ferb**__: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!)  
__**Baljeet**__: This isn't a request, I demand there be a test today!  
__**Phineas and Ferb**__: (Somebody give me a grade, somebody give me a grade!)  
__**Baljeet**__: Give me a grade! _

A mas de eso se sumaron otras bandas y así hicieron que los chicos se sintieran en casa una vez mas, era grato sentir de nuevo le acogimiento de Danville, seguro que para el siguiente verano lo disfrutarían como debe de ser, con grandes proyectos y todo en compañía de quienes quieren.

FIN

Pues traigo esto ante ustedes para avisarles que a partir de hoy no voy a actualizar hasta las vacaciones de la primera parte del año escolar, en fin cuando vuelva les subo en compensación dos capítulos al mismo tiempo, ¬¬ pero me dejarán un review por capítulo, espero me esperen con los brazos abiertos ^^ hasta la próxima queridos lectores y como dice Phineas ¡Have Fun! *Saca una guitarra de quien sabe donde* guitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!


End file.
